Heartbreaker
by Techie.freq
Summary: "Haven't you looked at your financial condition before asking for my daughter's hand?" Edward Cullen still remembers the words of Isabella Swan's father. He also remembers her agreeing with her father. A lot of things have changed. Now he's one of the youngest billionaires of the country. Some things are still the same though. He never forgets the insults.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**EPOV**

"A classic Edward Cullen shot." My best friend, Jasper Whitlock said while we were playing Billiards. "So, what have you thought, Edward? When are you telling her?"

I didn't reply anything.

"He's never going to tell her. Only seven days are left till the wedding. If he wanted to let her know, he would have done by now. Am I right or am I _right_?" Alice, his wife challenged as she winked at me.

Again I didn't say anything.

"Naahhh... I don't think so. Edward is a man of determination. Once he decides something, he'd do it. C'mon, Man... When are you going to tell her? It's so gonna break her heart, but that's what your plan is about, right? When are you planning to tell her that everything is just a part of a revenge to what she did to you five years ago?"

Suddenly I noticed someone standing near the door. She gave me a look of hurt and disgust.

"No! Isabella, please... Wait!" I ran after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nine Years Ago**

**EPOV**

I was one proud man today.

It was my first day at one of the finest universities of the country.

As I was strolling around the campus, I felt like my hard work had paid off.

But I knew my journey didn't there.

It was just the beginning.

I wanted to become the finest computer Engineer of the country.

_Naah_.

Not just the country.

I wanted to become one of the best of the _world_.

And I would so that.

I was confident about that.

Once I decide something, I do it.

Nothing can stop me from achieving my goal.

I was here to here to learn from the bests.

I was here to be the best.

And I was sure that no distraction could ever stop me from achieving my goals.


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

I was in final year of my Engineering now.

I had enjoyed my each and every day at the university.

Before coming here I used to think I was the best.

I used to think nobody could compete with my intelligence.

How wrong I was!

The university was full of intelligent people.

Initially it wasn't easy for me to accept the fact that I wasn't the best student in the world.

But it helped me later on.

Competition helped me becoming a better student.

Everything was going according to the plan.

I was focused.

I was on the right path.

But then, I met someone.


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

"She's Isabella Swan," Riley Biers, one of my close friends said. I hardly attended any parties, but it was the birthday bash of Victoria, Riley's girlfriend, also a good friend of mine, and they had forced me to come here.

Riley had caught me ogling at this girl, Isabella Swan. I didn't think I had seen her before. She was beautiful. Probably one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen.

"She's Vicky's friend since her high school." he said, "Her dad is a billionaire businessman. She's studying English Literature here."

"She's from our university?" I asked with a surprise, "I've never seen her before."

"May be that's because you spend all your time with your dear laptop." he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes.

I noticed Isabella Swan was no longer standing there now. My eyes scanned for her, but couldn't find here.

"You like her, don't ya?" he winked.

"Naahhh..." I lied. "She's not my type."

"Why?"

"You see, Isabella Swan is a daughter of a billionaire, right?" I said, "Most probably she's in this university because of her father's money. You know, ordinary people work so hard to get admission in this kind of institute and some people, like her, you know, throw some money and they're like, '_Oh! I got the admission. It was so easy.'_" I said my stupid logic, "I don't like these kind of people."

Well, I shouldn't had said that.

Because as soon as I completed my reply, Riley said, "Hey Vicky... Oh hi Isabella..."


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

Ouch! Had she heard that?

Well, the way she was looking at me, the answer seemed a 'Yes'.

"Umm... Edward, this is Isabella Swan. I think you know about her. " Victoria introduced us, "Isabella, this is Edward Cullen, one of the brightest guys out there in the campus."

"Ummm... Hi?" I said but that sounded like a question.

"Hi." she said as she looked everywhere but me. "Oh hi..." she waved her arm at someone, "I guess I need to meet Susan. I'm sorry I've to go." she said and left.

"Well Edward, you know what Isabella hates with a passion?" Victoria asked.

What kind of question was that? How would I know?

"When someone judges her because of her money. For your kind information, she has taken admission here on her own. And so..." she chuckled, "The thing is, whether she's your type or not, now you've got a no chance here."


	6. Chapter 6

**EPOV**  
I never apologized in my life; not even when I knew I was wrong.

I didn't know why, but I always found it too difficult to use the five letter word that was 'sorry'.

But I felt like it was time to use the word today.

I realized it was my mistake to judge Isabella Swan without even knowing her.

But I was nervous.

How does one do it?

Like, _"I'm sorry. I was wrong about you."_

Gosh!

This was not easy.

How do people do it like it's not a big deal?

But at the end, I decided I could do it.

I mean, there was nothing that Edward Cullen couldn't do, right?

So, I went to her and said it.


	7. Chapter 7

**EPOV**  
"I'm sorry for judging you." I said.

"Ummm... It's okay." she said as she played with the glass in her hand.

_It's okay?_

What did that mean?

Did it mean she forgave me?

Or did it mean that as I didn't matter anything to her, she didn't give a damn about what I think, and she just wanted this topic to end?

"I'm Edward Cullen, by the way." I said.

"I know." she smiled.

"I'm in Computer Engineering department."

"Okay." she said.

_Okay?_

That's it?

So it meant she wasn't interested in having further conversation with me, right? 


	8. Chapter 8

**EPOV**

"Alright... May be I should just go." I said.

"Okay." she said again.

I didn't think I had ever hated this 'okay' word as I was hating it at the moment.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Same here." she replied.

Aah... I wished she had meant it, but judging by her expression, well, she was just being nice.

Well, what could I do if she wasn't interested in me.

"Alright then... See you around." I said and left.

I questioned myself what could had happened if I hadn't judged her like I did?

Would she have liked me then?

I had no answer for that.

I decided to shrug off the every thought of Isabella Swan.

_Just let it go. _I told myself.

And I would had succeeded, if I hadn't found her hiding behind my car that night.


	9. Chapter 9

**EPOV**

"Isabella?" I asked with a surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Sshhh..." she said.

What was that?

Why was she hiding here?

"Can you see any seven feet tall, robot like person around?" she asked.

_What?_

Still, I roamed my eyes around and found one person who could match her description.

"Yeah, I think..." I said.

"That's my body guard." she said, "I'm tired of him."

Oh!

Bodyguard, eh?

May be for the first time ever in my life I had met someone _this_ wealthy.

"Oh!"I said. "By the way, I can help." I smiled.

"How?"

"You can come with me if you want."

She stared at me.


	10. Chapter 10

**EPOV**

"What do you mean by that?" she asked as she looked at me skeptically.

"I mean... We can go for a drive. That way you can get rid of your bodyguard. I mean, I can give you a lift." I said.

What was that? I should had asked differently, I thought.

"Okay." she said.

_Okay?_

Well, I loved the usage of 'okay' this time.

"But I'll drive the car." she said.

Ummm... _What?_

This girl was unpredictable for sure.

"Okay." This time I used the word.

"Really?" she smiled.

Her smile was charismatic. I couldn't help smile back. "Yeah..." I said.

"Okay then..." she said as she took the position at driver seat. "Edward, right? Put your seat belt on." she grinned.


	11. Chapter 11

**EPOV**

Man! This girl was the craziest driver I had ever seen in my life.

"Wooohooo! I'm having the time of my life." she shouted excitedly as she continued her crazy driving.

"Go little slowly, please." I said.

"No way. I hardly get this kind of chance." she said. "Dad doesn't let me drive the car. I always have to deal with the chauffeur." she sighed as she looked at me.

"You just concentrate please..." I said nervously. I felt like I was going to die tonight.

"Don't worry." she chuckled, "I'm a really good driver.

_Well, I don't trust you. _I wanted to say.

"Just relax." she laughed.

Her laughter was magnetic. She looked amazing as she was laughing.

_Well, just admit it. You like her. _I told myself.

Well, yes!

She was different from the girls I had met till now, and she was definitely amazing.

"You know what?" she interrupted my thoughts, "When I saw you first today, I thought,_ 'Wow! The dude looks so handsome.' _Then Vicky told me, you're one of the smartest guys out here. And I thought, _'Oh! Intelligent, too! Cool!'_ And then, you had to open your mouth..."

Yeah damn! I had to open my mouth!


	12. Chapter 12

**EPOV**

"Look I didn't mean it. I mean I just assumed..." I said quickly, "And I'm really sorry. Believe me."

There I used this 'sorry' for the second time! I deeply hoped this was the last time I was ever going to use this word in my life.

"One shouldn't presume anything about anyone before knowing her." she said.

"I know. I'm s..."

Nope.

I wasn't going to use it again.

"Well, I can say it was my mistake." I put my thing in a different way.

"Alright, alright." she said. "But make sure to think twice before making assumptions about anyone now onwards."

"Sure thing." I smiled, "And drive slowly please." I chuckled.

"That's so not gonna happen." she said as she laughed out loud.

The rest of the ride was good. We talked over casual topics, like our studies and all.

"Thanks." she said as she pulled the car in front of the gate of her home. "I had a great fun." she smiled, "Go home safely. I still have a long night to go. You know? I have got a lot of explanation to do tonight." she winked.

"All the best." I chuckled.

"Good bye, Edward." she smiled.

"Umm... Isabella?" I thought of taking a chance, "I was wondering if you'd like to go for a coffee with me any time next week?"


	13. Chapter 13

**EPOV**

The last month had been amazing.

I was so glad I had asked Isabella out on that night. She had said 'Yes'.

She was amazing.

She was exactly the opposite of what I had thought of her at first.

She wasn't fond of her money and status.

She felt all those things come with a price.

She loved freedom, and her dad never let her enjoy it.

She said I was different from her other friends.

She said I was the only one who knew _this_ version of Isabella Swan.

She said she felt free with me.

She said she was surprised how close we had become in such a short time.

I was surprised, too.

Isabella Swan the center of all thoughts at the moment.

For the first time in my life, I was thinking about something else than my goals.

And I wasn't regretting it.


End file.
